conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophronia Corti
Physical Appearance Sophie is brunette with light blue eyes, and an athletic build that comes from horse riding while she was alive. She's a diminutive 4'11", but often uses heels to boost her height. The biggest identifying characteristic is a burn scar on the underside of her left wrist that looks like "W04" oriented so that when her hand hangs they're right side up (thus if she offers it to anyone they can read it). Her wardrobe is highly variable, and her style changes from day to day. However, when in town she usually sticks to low key things ranging from sweats to summer dresses or jeans. Current State She's just returned to Eternity Valley and discovered that the town is dying. For more on what will happen read the plotline for 2009's NaNoWriMo] novel. Personality She's goal oriented and determined to get things done. Once she sets her sights on something she's hard to dissuade. However, she has very malleable priorities. If something happens she can change tactics or strategies to get her goal easily. She's also a generous person, generous enough that she's only modestly wealthy rather than incredibly so. For instance, when she's not in town she rents her house to families who need the space, but don't have the money. This usually means large families with many children. History In life she was the daughter of a rich merchant who travelled and worked between Italy and England (which is Sophie's heritage) He wanted to marry her off to a poor noble. She was engaged a few times, but her fiancees kept having mysterious accidents. So she was eventually "shelved" and allowed to pursue her own fancies. 1839 She doesn't remember what happened when she was turned into a vampire. She remembers a great fire at her town house, and then waking up in southern Georgia as a vampire in a house of previously bespelled humans, and a note telling her what she was. 1863 During the Civil War she was forced to flee, and stumble upon Eternity Valley. There she was taken in by Yareli Terraza and her maid, Ramona Gonzales. 1894 Years later, when the Widow Terraza finally died Sophie inherited everything. This ties her to Eternity Valley, and keeps bringing her back over the years. Interactions Yareli Terraza was her first friend following her escape from the Civil War ridden south. They were such good friends that Sophie inherited everything when she died. She gets along well with most of the humans she's met. She has an uneasy true with the Animal Rights Faction of the Valley. However, she often quarrels with Adam because his goals do not match hers. Goals Ultimately Sophie wants to find out who turned her into a vampire, though she's not sure what she'll do to him when she finds hi (or her). More immediately she's trying to revive Eternity Valley back into a viable town. References # Baby Names # Most Common Street Names # Victorian Era # Italian Eye Color # Average height during the Victorian Era Category:Eternity Valley Category:Individuals